1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display structure for an article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display structure for gemstones and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the gem industry, for example, loose stones are commonly shown to potential buyers in shops for evaluation before purchase. During the evaluation, the potential buyer is often invited to examine the loose stone with a 10× magnification lens while the stone is clasped within a gemstone holder.
The gemstone holder typically consists of a spring-loaded instrument having a set of prongs which are extendable out of one side thereof for grasping of the stone. Once the loose stone is grasped in the gemstone holder, the potential buyer holds the gemstone holder in one hand and the magnification lens in the other, and inspects the stone. Alternatively, the potential seller may hold the gemstone holder containing the stone and allow the potential buyer to hold the magnification lens for examination of the loose stone.
Therefore, inspection and viewing of a loose stone typically requires both hands of a single person, or two separate persons each holding one of the gemstone holder or the magnification lens. Thus, there is a need for a display and viewing structure for gems and other valuable articles which allows the article to be inspected by the potential buyer without the need for use of both hands, or two separate persons.
Similar practices to those described above are employed by potential buyers of other small valuable articles, such as, coins, stamps, etc.